Scootaloo new Home and New father and Mother
by Foster118
Summary: I am not that good with Summary ok it is going to be about Scootaloo and Oscar Storm who is a Alicorn and his new marefriend Spitfire or Rainbow Dash so Scootaloo will have a Adopt Father and Adupt mother who is the captain of the wonderblot but will the Princesses find out him being a Anilcorn that his belong in the family as well. Let find out for the Story ok.


**Planet Earth the World of the Human in the Year off 2013 the months is August the Summer Time for England and Island and Scotland as we.**

One person in London, Essex was a Person call Oscar Storm his job was a Coach in the RAF but only in the UK. One of the day in my job in my offices was a letter but not one of the RAF it look like from another world but there in the hull universe. I me be smart but in the hull Universe. It was addressed to me but from who.(One thing Oscar cannot remember who his real Parents it but his eyes colour are violet like his dad who was Princess Celestia and Luna father.)

As Oscar Open the letter to him it said.

Dear my Son Oscar

Sorry for the long time not writing to you son it my fault and you Mother as well it her fault that she forgotten about you. But I never forget about my best Son who is in a planet call Earth in its letter son you will return to you real home that is Equestrian is you home Storm and two say you have two Sister who are ruling it not me or your mother will not be there because we are in the heaven watching over them in our new home that how this letter came to you my son. I am very proud of you my son that you gotten smart over year and got a job as well. Yes i have been watching over you as well. By the way son you're Sister Names are Celestia and Luna there are family son. There is a Dark Blue neck pace for you it was mine once but it your now son. When you put it on you will change form in to an Alicorn. And i hope you enjoy your life at home son when you return to equestria i will see you in your dream from now on ok good.

From Your Father

King Storm.

As I put on my father neck pace on I can feel my hull body charging spaces in to a Alicorn pony as the change done I look over myself my coast colour is Dark greenish _blue_ colour my mane and tell are the colour of the Day Sky and for my Cutie Mark is the Solar System with the Moon.

But as I pass out from the change of form I can see my father in my head and his start to Say.

My Father"Hello my son.

Myself"Hello Father.

Father"Son your body it nit on planet earth no more but on Equestrian.

Myself"Farther why was I on Earth but not Equestria in the first place?.

Father"because I did not wanted your sister's to know about you yet and your mother agree to it that why you are on Planet Earth in the first place.

Myself"I never see mother before I go to Earth only you Father.

Father"Son I will placed a spell on you so you can become a Unicorn or a Pegasus pony and when you do become one of them your neck pace will not be show to the World this is a powerful one ok?.

Myself"I like to have my wings only.

Father"So son you like to be known as a Pegasus to warn you Celestia and Luna know what my eyes colours are and you got them ok try your best to say out of the way you can ok..

Father"and son good luck.

Myself"thanks Farther I might me that.

As I start to get up a voice said

Spike"Twilight his Start to wake up.

Twilight"Thank you spike.

Myself"Are my head hard a little bit why did father said to me.

Twilight"Hello there my name is Twilight Sparkle I am princess Celestia faithful Student and this is my number one associated Spike.

Myself"Hello Twilight and Spike my name is Oscar Storm it nice to meet you and one thing where the hall am I?.

Twilight"You are in Equestria the Town you are in is called Ponyville and you are in my home/Library.

Myself"if it ok with you Twilight if I can read one of the book about Equestria History if that ok?.

Twilight"yes that fine spike can you go and get the book please.

Spike"ok Twilight I be back in minutes ok.

As Spike left me and Twilight alone for a bit I ask.

Myself"Twilight did the Princesses ever said to you about there Family history or so?.

Twilight"their did but your eye looks like there dad one.

I thought to myself Oh dear I think Twilight may find out that I my there bother)

Myself"can I trust you not to tell everypony you know or the Princesses as well there time will come.

Twilight"I will not Tell no pony I know of I pinkie promises.

Myself"good you said that my eyes look like there dad one because I am his son Twilight and yes I am Alicorn but I am trying to hire from the Princesses because there are my Sister's I been gong a long time because I was on another planet called Earth not the earth on the ground but with Capital E with it Twilight.

Twilight"Celestia and Luna will try and find you if there now about your return to Equestria Oscar.

Spike"here your book you ask for Oscar.

As Spike get me the book about Equestria History I said to him

Myself"thanks you Spike.

Spike"that ok Oscar.

As I pit the book on the bedtime stories next to the bed I when down stairs with Twilight and Spike aswell.

Twilight"Oscar me and Spike are going to have a day out with are Friends do you like to come aswell and I am sore that Rainbow Dash will love to meet you because you are a Pegasus aswell?.

Myself"ok Twi I come along aswell try and keep the talk between us ok.

Spike"if it ok Oscar I go on your back for a change?.

Myself"yes you can spike.

As I let spike get on to my back his look happy to be on my back for reasons as we walk to a cloud house.

Spike"you are a Pegasus so you can go up their with me and the one who live hire is Rainbow Dash.

Myself"ok Twilight you wait here when me and Spike go and get Rainbow Dash for you.

Twilight"ok Oscar let spike talk to her then you can ok.

Oscar"got that Twilight.

As I open wing's Twilight can not believed how nice my wings are I start to fly up to the Clouds home that this Rainbow Dash live at. As me and Spike got to the front door.

Spike"Rainbow are you Ready to go?.

Rainbow"yes spike I am ready to go but it Twilight who ask that but you sound cloud to my home for some reason.

As the door open a cyan and Rainbow mane and tall came out and ask.

Rainbow"hello Spike that is why you sound so normal and who your friend then Spike?.

Myself"Hello there you must be Rainbow Dash I have hear alot about you and my name is Oscar Storm and I use to work at Equestria radio station in Lost Pegasus.

Rainbow"omg omg my name is Rainbow Dash it very nice to meet you Storm.

Myself"and to you aswell miss Dash.

Rainbow"You can call me Dash or Rainbow if you like Storm.

Myself"I call you Dash for now.

As we all go back down on to the ground Twilight was Talking to For other pony I do not know yet but I will now.

Rainbow"Hey guy's all. Ready to go for a picnic.

Twilight"yes we are but Applejack sister Appleboom and Rarity sister Sweetie belle and Scootaloo as well you and Oscar have to go and get her.

As me and Rainbow went to get Scootaloo I ask.

Myself"Rainbow where do your Friend Scootaloo live then?.

Rainbow" She live in a Orphan home and no pony like to adopt I like to Adopt her if I have the money because she like young sister to me Oscar but if you want to Adopt her I be more happy that she got a bitter home and a Father and for that I put you in to the Ponyville Weather team Oscar.

Myself"ok Rainbow I will Adopt her but first I like to see what see look like first ok.

Rainbow"ok.

As we got to the Orphan home Rainbow and I went up to the Door and knock on it. As the tip part of the Door a blue unicorn answer the Door and said.

Lilly"Hello there Rainbow and who must you be young stallion and my name is Lilly?.

Myself"Hello there Lilly my name is Oscar Storm and I am here to Adopt only one pony if that find with you?.

Lilly"That fine this is a orphan home after all. Come right in and do you like to come in as well well be happy to see you here. Do you bout like a cup of tea or cup of coffee?.

Myself"I might as well have a nice cup of tea please what about you Rainbow?.

Rainbow"I have a cup of coffee please Lilly.

As I went over to the desk that Lilly work at she came over to me and ask. One of the pony when over to rainbow and said.

Rainbow"hello Scootaloo you are coming with me for a picnic with you over friends scoot.

Scootaloo"cool I get to hang out with you and the other as well.

Lilly"what one do you like to Adopt Oscar?.

Myself" Mmmmmm.I like to Adopt Scootaloo over there next to Rainbow Dash that find with you Lilly?.

Lilly"That ok Oscar she have been here a long time I tell her to get her self that see like to take to her new home. Scootaloo can you come here please there somebody have a Adopt you.

Scootaloo"ok.

As Scootaloo came over to us Lilly Said to her.

Lilly"Scootaloo this pony here will be your new Father and his name is Oscar Storm and his lest job was at the Equestria Radio station in Lost Pegasus.

Myself"Hello there Scootaloo I am Oscar Storm but if you like to call me Father you can.

Scootaloo"I will miss you miss Lilly.I go and get my self I will take with me I be in a minute Farther.

Myself"ok Scootaloo take you time Rainbow will help you if you need it.

Scootaloo"ok Dad.

As Scootaloo went to get her self I ask.

Myself"how much do I own you and I got the bit on me.

Lilly"see well cost you about 500bit or for you are a friend of Rainbow Dash I let it go for 300bit ok.

As I put the money on the desk for her sure smile at me and said.

Lilly"take good care of her ok I look after her along time now and ok will miss her when she leave the Orphan home.

Myself"do not worry so much about her I will take good care of her and take her out to places like Cloudsdale or_Crystal kingdom or Canterlot she is going to have a fun time with me and if I find the right mare for me out there in Equestria I be happy and Scootaloo will have a Step mother._

_As Scootaloo and Rainbow came back from her old room now I said to Rainbow._

_Myself"Rainbow can you go and tell the over that I am taking Scootaloo to my home that will be her aswell but you are allway welcome to come by._

_Rainbow"ok I see you two in a bit ok._

_Scootaloo"ok Rainbow._

_As me and Scootaloo got to are home what not to far a way from the library I pit my key in it the lock and open it so me and Scootaloo can go in and on the table was a letter to me from Father I open it to night when I am in my own Room as Scootaloo came out of her new room what offside off my room._

_As we bought when out the door I lock it up and I said to Scoolatoo._

_Myself"Scoot get on to my back and we fly here ok._

_Scootaloo"ok Dad._

_As I let Scootaloo on my back and went up not to faster so she can not full off me and Hart herself. As we got to the place Twilight said to meet us at Scootaloo went over to her Friends and they all went of to the park but the rest of us Sat down near the tree._

_Rarity"Hello there darling my name is Rarity and why are you with Scootaloo for?._

_Myself"my name is Oscar Storm it very nice to meet you Rarity and why I am with Scootaloo because I Adopt her and now she living with me._

_Applejack"Hello there Sugercube my name is Applejack I am the owner off sweet Apple Acres._

_Pinkie pie"omg a new pony I do not know you because I meet all the pony in Ponyville I now know you name Oscar my name is Pinkie pie here have a cupcake._

_Fluttershy"hi...my...name...is...Fluttershy..._

_Myself"what your Fluttershy if I am right hmm?._

_As Fluttershy only nod to me so I am right for one thing._

_Myself"do you guys like to hear a song I know on my Old Planet name Earth._

_As there all nod so I got my guitar out of my saddlebags and start playing_

_High _

_Beautiful dawn, light up the shore for me _

_There is nothing else in the world_

_I'd rather wake up and see you next to me_

_Beautiful dawn, I'm chasing time again_

_Thought I would die a lovely man in a endless night_

_But now I'm High running wild among all the Stars above_

_Sometimes it hard to believe you remember me_

_Beautiful, dawn melt with the Stars again_

_Do you remember the day when my journey began?_

_Beautiful, dawn you just blowing my mind again_

_Though I was born to endless night, with you shine_

_I'm high running wild among all the Stars above_

_Sometimes it hard to believe you remember me _

_Will you he my shoulder when I am Gary and older?_

_Promise me tomorrow start with you_

_Getting high running wild among all the Stars above_

_Sometimes it hard to believe you remember me_

_High running wild among all the Stars above_

_Sometimes it hard to believe you remember me._

_As I stop and put my guitar in my saddlebags next to me Twilight said._

_Twilight"that a very nice song Oscar you might want to play that one at the Royal palace so the Princesses can relax a bit more for there work everyday._

_Myself"maybe I will or maybe not I do not know yet but let have the rest of time having a nice picture ok I have got a camera so we all can have a picture and you spike can send it of to princess Celestia telling that her Faithful student got a new friend in Ponyville._

_Spike"ok._

_Myself"ok let get the other three so we can all have a group pictures Scootaloo,Sweetie belle,Appleboom can you all come here please._

_As Scootaloo and Sweetie belle and Appleboom came over to see why I said_

_Myself"I what all of us to have a group pictures show That Princess Celestia can tell that her Faithful student Twilight Sparkle is still making new friends in town ok good._

_Twilight"ok smile._

_ as the white light come out off the camera a two picture came out and Spike pot in letter I said spike to only with Twilight name on it. As his send it of to the princess I said to everypony._

_Myself"I see you all tomorrow morning come on Scootaloo let go home._

_Scootaloo"Dad can Steewie belle and Appleboom stay over please._

_Myself" Yes your friends can stay over at your new home come along then Appleboom and Sweetie belle._

_As we all got to the house I went an open it and let Scootaloo and her to friends in than I shout the Door and I went I to the kitchen to start making Dinner for 4 of us after dinner I went up stair to have a nice Shower and then I went to bed and so did the girl's as well._

_..._

_I don't own My Little Pony but I did came up with the name Oscar because of my Dog RIP my friend._

_I don't own the song it came from Jame blunt it a good song. It called High go on to YouTube it on there ok._

_Hope you people like this Chapter please PM if you think there is something wrong with it R&R please I hope thiNking the Story go on. Or maybe PM me if you like to help me out me with the Story as it go on or so I be happy to new ideas for the story in the near future ok. Next Chapter is going to be interesting to find out more about Oscar live it going to be the Princesses and I will be pairing Oscar Storm/Spitfire._

_Maybe Spitfire might be in the next chapter or the three chapter let wait and see._


End file.
